


pocky crumbs

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Kotetsu has a bad habit of eating in bed but Barnaby might be able to break him of it.





	pocky crumbs

Barnaby would like to think that he’s started to relax as the years have passed on— all five of them, in fact. He’s relaxed on his rigid way of doing things to make room for the passionate and playful man in bed with him right now, and he would like to think Kotetsu knows and appreciates this about him. But there is one thing he still has to put his foot down about.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed,” he says, kicking the duvet off of him and rolling over.

Kotetsu peeks up at him, attention taken away from the box of pocky sitting on top of his chest, one of the sticks poking from between his obscenely pretty lips. It’s a tempting sight and Barnaby has to tell himself to keep his head on straight if he’s going to make a point about this.

“They’re good though,” Kotetsu finally whines, and Barnaby represses the urge to role his eyes at the childish words. “Do you want one? They’re chocolate and banana and they’re amazing.”

“Why don’t you just eat them before bed so you don’t make a mess everywhere?” Barnaby asks.

“Because this is easier?” Kotetsu tucks the rest of the pocky into his mouth. “It’s comfortable.”

Barnaby rolls his eyes this time and steals one of the pocky sticks, knowing it makes him a hypocrite but to be fair, it’s one of his favorite flavors, too. “No more of this after tonight.”

Before Kotetsu can argue with him, he drags just the very tip of the pocky stick up Kotetsu’s bare arm, watching goosebumps follow in its wake, well aware of the dark eyes watching his every move. He keeps the touch featherlight; Kotetsu squirms, obviously ticklish.

“You’re going to make a mess in the bed and it’s going to be uncomfortable to sleep in, not to mention other things.” Barnaby runs the pocky stick up his throat, watching his Adam’s apple spasm under the light pressure, then sticks the pocky in his mouth and rolls back over, giving Kotetsu his back. “And I’m not doing anything with you if the bed is messy.”

He hears the distinct sound of a small cardboard box hitting the floor before Kotetsu cuddles up against his back. “Okay, okay, no more food in the bed. I promise no more food in the bed.”

Barnaby finishes his pocky stick before allowing himself to be rolled back over, unsurprised when Kotetsu half-crawls on top of him, his beard scraping against Barnaby’s bare shoulder in a way that isn’t painful. “Good boy. C’mere, I’ll give you a reward for being good.”

He hooks a finger beneath Kotetsu’s chin so he can hold him where he wants him and lays a smooth and gentle kiss on his lips, feeling Kotetsu instantly go limp on top of him, all dead weight but warm. He’d complain but it feels nice and real to have someone this close and Barnaby can’t imagine ever feeling lonely when he has Kotetsu with him now.

And he might complain about having crumbs in the bed but there’s something about licking the artificial sweetness of the flavoring off of Kotetsu’s tongue and hearing the way he whimpers pitifully up at him for it that makes it almost worth having to deal with.


End file.
